Children of Future Past
by jawesome1134
Summary: All is normal at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning (well, as normal as a school for mutants could be), when an OutRealm gate magically appears over the School! What this could bring, who knows?
1. Prologue: Arrival

Children of Future Past: Chapter 1

The story begins at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, one of the two schools of the X-men (The one run by Wolverine). Then an Outrealm Gate appeared over the school, and through it came a woman in medieval-esque attire. The woman possessed blue hair and a sword. The staff sent Rachel Grey, daughter of Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey (Marvel Girl/Phoenix) from an alternate future (Days of Future Past), to investigate.

She found the woman who was unconscious. She awakened her (Awakened, it's funny if you've figured out the second half of this crossover), who in turn lashed out with her sword. Rachel dodged it, but the woman kept attacking. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Rachel said as she dodged another strike, "Okay, I think this's gone on long enough!" She froze the woman with her telepathic powers. "Why have I stopped?" the woman asked, "Why can't I move? What form of Magic is this, Witch!?" "It's called Telepathy, little miss renaissance," she said in the woman's head (with telepathy!). Rachel then unfroze the woman, who seemed to have calmed down now, though still confused. "How did you speak to me without talking? Who are you? Where am I?" She asked. "Telepathy, Rachel Grey, and the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning." Rachel replied, not through telepathy.

**(Author's note: Italic will indicate telepathy, starting now.)**

"This is a school!?" the woman asked, "This is nothing like the schools we have in Ylisse." "What?" Rachel asked, "No matter I'll ask Deadpool, although he's weird he has an uncanny amount of knowledge. Yes, this is a school, but it's got a lot of Shi'ar upgrades." "What?" the woman asked, confused, "Anyways, I am Lucina. I am the daughter of Chrom from the future." "I don't know who Chrom is, but you remind me of myself." Rachel said. "How so?" Lucina asked. "Let me show you, I'll link our minds so you can see."

_Lucina experienced the Days of Future Past and Rachel's arrival in the real timeline, while Rachel experienced The Future Past Xenologue. _

"Your future is horrible!" They both said when the Psi-link ended."I guess we do have a lot of things in common," Lucina said.

"This special school is for kids with special powers," Rachel explained. "Like Taguels or Manaketes," Lucina said.

**(Author's note: or Laguz (RD))**

"I don't know what those are," Rachel said, "The teachers also have powers, like me. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." "Okay," Lucina replied.

Rachel brought Lucina into the school to meet some of the other teachers. "This is Logan, our Headmaster, he's also known as Wolverine, because he possesses razor-sharp retractable claws in his hands." "Who's your new friend, Rachel?" Logan asked. "This is Lucina; she's from an alternate future of and alternate universe or something." "Just like you," he replied, "Hello, I'm Headmaster Logan." "I'm Lucina, pleased to meet you." She said.

"This is the headmistress, Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, due to her power to control weather." Rachel said as she introduced Lucina to Storm. "Hello," Lucina said, "I'm Lucina." "Nice to meet you, Lucina," Storm replied, "I'm Headmistress Ororo."

"Next I'll introduce you to our Vice Principle, Dr. Hank McCoy, AKA Beast," Rachel said. "Why do you call him Beast?" Lucina asked. They walked down to his lab, where Lucina's question was answered. "Hank, this is Lucina." "Hello, dear, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy," He said. "I'm Lucina," she replied.

Rachel also introduced her to Iceman, Rogue, Gambit, and others.

I'll just cut it off here, bye.


	2. Chapter 1: Higher Learning

Children of Future Past Chap. 2

Last Time

Lucina came to the school and met Rachel, they became friends and Rachel has introduced her to the other staff of the JGS, where Lucina now stays.

* * *

**OMG A LINE BREAK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOh!**

**So bootyful.**

_That's enough Captain N00B._

**Fine, Unknown telepath.**

* * *

**OMG ANOTHER ONE!**

**(Captain N00B's mouth has been covered by duck tape, you're welcome.)**

**Quack!**

* * *

"Okay," Lucina said, "I'm all settled in, Rachel. What should I do now?"

"_I don't know, I have a class to teach. Go look around, but watch out for Krakoa!" _Rachel replied, telepathically.

"Kra-what?" she asked, but Rachel was no longer there.

* * *

**So Many Line Breaks…. All so bootyful.**

Lucina walked through the garden.

As she walked, some of the ground moved to reveal a large red eye.

A giant monster of earth and nature rose from the ground and attacked her.

"Holy crap!" Lucina said, surprised, "What is that thing?"

She drew her blade (Parallel Falchion).

The earth monster grabbed her.

Rachel noticed from the halls and ran out to help.

"_Krakoa!" _Rachel said telepathically to the monster, "_Put her down!"_

Krakoa obeyed and put Lucina down.

"Thanks," Lucina said.

"Don't mention it," Rachel replied, "I'm sure we'll save each other often."

"So… If you guys are heroes, where are the villains?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered, "We don't a lot of direct confrontations."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Hurry Up Already!**

Another Outrealm Gate appeared above the school as a girl on a Pegasus flew through only to be bucked off and was falling at high speeds.

DUN DUN DUNNN!

* * *

**A Line Break! I knew you guys still loved me!**

What will happen next?

Will the Pegasus Knight fall to her death?

Who is the Pegasus knight?


End file.
